Then and Now
by IcedEevee12
Summary: After Eggman breaks Amy's spirits, she begins to wonder if Sonic ever really cared or not. When all hope seems lost, will her hero come to her rescue, even when he's saving her from herself? SonAmy oneshot.


_Worthless. That's all you are. You horrible, pathetic girl._

The Doctor's words rang in her head like bells. Taunting, painful, cruel bells.

_He doesn't love you. Can't you see? Are you that immature? Stupid? Or do you just not care? _

She flinched at the words' truth. Heartbreaking truth.

_You only get in his way. I doubt it would surprise anyone if he hated you._

Her eyes filled with tears again. He was right…

_Worthless. That's all you are. You horrible, pathetic girl._

She wondered why she hadn't seen it before. That annoyed look he always gave her whenever she would bombard him with her hugs. The tone of voice he had whenever he spoke to her. The pitter-patter of his feet against the grass as her ran whenever she approached him…

_Why didn't I notice it before…?_

She also couldn't believe that it had been Dr. Eggman to snap her into reality.

Reality…

It was cold. It froze her heart.

She didn't like it. Not at all.

She had been told by others the same thing…(perhaps not as harshly) but she never paid any mind to them. She was convinced that he was just as crazy about her as she was for him. He was just shy, that was all. He just needed some coaxing.

But that had never worked.

Date offers, marriage proposals, birthday presents, hugs…nothing. Not even a hug back.

_It was right there in my face the whole time…_

She peered over the cliff now. Her heart beat faster as she watched the waves crash against the base of it. Was this really what she wanted?

She shook her head. _It doesn't matter if I'm scared…it's what he wants…I'm sure of it._

At the mentioning of 'he', his face appeared in her mind. His long blue hair…the sparkling jade eyes…a wink, and a cute smile…so…perfect.

She felt heat in her cheeks already. She growled. _Why can't I just let go of him? _

Then she remembered.

Because she loved him.

She'd rather let go of herself first.

And that was exactly what she planned to do.

_It's not like he'd care or anything…he doesn't love me. Never has, never will._

She took another step closer to the edge.

_Wouldn't give me the time of day…_

Another step.

_He doesn't understand he's all that kept me going._

A step more.

_He won't miss me._

Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Amy…?"

She spun around, the heels of her boots rested on the very edge of the cliff.

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest.

Sonic the Hedgehog cocked his head to the side. "What're ya doing out here?"

That's when he noticed her eyes.

No playfulness, no sparkle of love they always held whenever he spoke to her. They were…

_Completely lifeless._

"Ames…what's the matter with you?"

Amy Rose lowered her gaze. _Why is he here…? Has he come to stop me? Tell me that he really does care about me? _

"Y-you're here…" she said.

Sonic's eyes held question. "What?"

Then she knew. He had no idea what she intended to do. He hadn't come to save her. He probably came to see her off.

She clenched her fists, and tears rolled down her soft muzzle. "You have no idea…!" She tried to yell, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "…Do you." It wasn't meant to be a question. It was a statement.

Sonic took a step towards her. "Amy, stop it. You're scaring me."

She looked down. "Again, huh…"

He knew exactly what she meant. "…"

Her dull eyes looked up and met his. His face said it all. He knew now what she was going to do.

"Amy, no."

She straightened her posture and stared him deep in the eyes.

"Ames…listen to me…"

Tears fell off her muzzle again. He didn't know what he wanted, did he?

"…You don't want this. We both know you don't."

She raised both her arms, and made a T formation.

"Amy, I said stop it! C'mon, let's go home…we can go to Tails' house, grab a bite to eat, okay?"

She smiled. "Forgive me."

"Ames…s-stop it…"

She closed her eyes. "I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog…" And she let go.

She clenched her teeth as she fell, and bit her tongue, trying to hold back a scream.

She waited for the waves to consume her as she fell. She'd finally done it. She'd gave him what he'd always wanted.

But suddenly, she heard his voice screaming for her. _Why can't he just let me die…?_

He continued screaming. He sounded louder this time.

"Amy…!"

"Amy!"

"Amy!"

She opened her eyes, and gasped.

He had jumped after her.

His image grew closer and closer. He had dove in a manner that made him fall faster. He finally reached her. He used one hand to wrap around her waist, and another to grab a tree root that had just happened to make its way out of the cliff. Their freefall had come to a halt.

Once her heart had stopped thumping from adrenaline, it continued to beat quickly, but for a different reason. She looked up at him. He was staring at her, also breathing heavily.

"Ames…what…were…you thinking?"

She suddenly felt ashamed. "I…Someone told me that you hated me…"

"What? What moron told you that?"

"Doctor-"

"Eggman? You believed that blowhard? Amy, you believed that…Egghead?"

"I'm sorry…he…made me remember all the times that…you ran away…and…"

The cobalt hero sighed. "Amy…"

She stared at him. He looked so annoyed…so appalled…now he probably hated her for certain.

"I don't hate you. Don't ever think that I do, cuz' that'll never happen."

Her eyes widened at his words. His voice was so solemn…so sincere…

"Hold on tight." He said.

She knew he was getting them back on land. She hugged him around the neck, and she propelled them upwards using the root.

Using his namesake, he planted his feet on the cliff's side, and ran up it in a flash. But to Amy, it felt like slow motion. The air, the sunset, the speed…all so surreal.

The two now stood at the edge of the cliff once more.

He kept an arm around her, secretly afraid that she'd attempt to jump again.

Her thoughts were going wild. _He saved me…and I let him…and, he said that he would never hate me…so…if he doesn't hate me…does that mean that he…?_

"Amy."

She looked at him, feeling that familiar warmth in her body when their eyes met.

"Listen…I know that it may seem like, sometimes, that…that I don't like it when you're around…"

She said nothing, she only watched his face. There was a slight shade of red on his muzzle…but she assumed it was just the way the sunset was shining on him.

"But…don't think that I hate you. Please. Like I said before, it ain't gonna happen. Even if I wanted it to, which I _don't, _I couldn't."

She felt a smile come to her lips. It was the first time she'd smiled in days.

"A-and, you gotta understand, that sometimes, I do need some space." The light in his eyes shimmered in the sun. "B-but that doesn't mean I don't like you." He closed his eyes, and that's when Amy realized the red on his face wasn't the sun.

"In fact, I like you a lot…"

She cleared her throat. "You…Sonic, you mean that?"

He opened his eyes, and looked at her, with the most sincere look. "A-Actually…no…it's more than that."

Amy's eyes shimmered in the setting sun. "Wha…What?"

He turned to face her. He stared at her for a minute.

"I know I've always ran from you…"

She didn't say anything.

"But…it was really from my feelings. And…I was a complete idiot for doing so. I've tried to face them, several times…but…it never happened. And…now I finally see what kind of pain I've put you through this entire time. Please forgive me, Ames."

"Y'see, the truth is…"

Her eyes never left his when he spoke the words she had waited her entire life to hear.

"I love you, Amy Rose. I always have, and I always will."

And with that, he kissed her, and she knew, then and now, that everything that anyone had ever told her, was wrong. He _did _love her. She had been right. They didn't know. She didn't care if they ever did. All that mattered now was that she knew. And Sonic was here. It wasn't a dream this time. It was real. Her love, his love. That was all that mattered.

He broke the kiss, and just smiled at her, but she could tell he wanted to say something.

"What is it, Sonikku?" Sonic smiled wider when he heard his pet name once again. She was back. He laughed.

"_Perfect. That's all you are. You beautiful, amazing girl."_

_**.:End:.**_


End file.
